Digimon Tamers: Behind The Scenes
by The Smashfriends
Summary: The Digimon Tamers is only another T.V. show about Digimon and Toei is seeking for the characters for his new show, see how the Tamer got to be Tamers and how are their lives behind the cameras. Rukato.
1. Chapter 1: The Casting

Digimon Tamers: Behind The Scenes

By: Smashfriends

Freak: Hello everyone!!

RedYoshimon: Thanks for your reviews!!...wait, this is the first chapter so you haven't reviewed….well then go and R&R.

Aerisakura: Here it is another crazy fics from us.

BlackYoshimon: And you know to write anything else?

MMX2: Whatever. The Digimon Tamers show, another T.V. show about Digimon.

Yoshimon: But behind the scenes, the Digimon aren't real and see how the "tamers" got to be Tamers.

Logan: If someone already use this idea, we are sorry.

WhiteYoshimon: But this is like when someone thinks in making a crossover or a Christmas fic, is the same concept but not the same plot.

Terriermon: Anyway, these dudes don't own Digimon.

Freak: One more thing, the scenes we pick from the show, will be translate from how we saw it, we clear this because it pretty sure it won't be the same that you saw. (one example is the shirt thing-when Rika got a new shirt)

Chapter 1: The Casting.

Takato Matsuki was a 10(13?) year old boy and was big Digimon fan, and just recently he had heard that Toei was about to make the third Digimon show and he wanted to be part of it and since it was said that you didn't need to be an actor, he wouldn't let this chance pass. He was now in the set where the castings were being held.

He wanted the role of the legendary tamer a.k.a. "The Digimon King", he heard the producers say something like fitting his real name to the one he would have if he get the part. He was waiting his turn, he had wanted the lead role but another actor had already got it, his name was Yoh Asakura, Takato was a little disappointed because of this but at least he would try to get the part of the "Digimon King" and right now another guy was auditioning, Takato sighed, he already wanted to try his luck.

********************

Rika Nonaka was dragged by her mother to the set, Rumiko Nonaka was well known for being a great actress and model and she wanted to get the same fame for her daughter and since Rika liked so much the Digimon, she decided to get her daughter to get the part of the cold hearted girl known for everyone as the "Digimon Queen".

The casting staff asked Rika to perform her scene but they wanted to make one where she had to talk with the lead male to see how would they get along, but the Asakura boy was nowhere to be found, then the director saw a boy with brown hair wearing a blue shirt and gray pants and a sunglasses on his forehead.

"Hey you kid, come here" the director called to Takato.

Takato looked around him and when saw that no one was around him, he walked towards them and said "Ummm…Yeah?"

Without saying anything else, the director handed Takato the script and say "What's your name?"

"Ummm..Takato" Takato said nervously.

"Ok. Takato, read" Takato blinked but do as he was told.

(A/N: Is the scene where Takato is looking for a place where to leave Guilmon, remember is as we saw it so if the dialogs don't match don't complain)

"I hope to find a good place" Takato said.

"What place Takato" the director said as if he was Guilmon, the dinosaur like Digimon.

"I'm looking for a place where no one can find you. I think that this place would be perfect. Not to many people walks around here" Takato said.

"Guilmon!" Takato said with worry in his voice as Guilmon was supposed to be attacked by a Renamon.

"Move away, Tamer" Rika said in a cold voice.

Until now Takato hadn't noticed the girl wearing a white and blue shirt with a broken heart and blue pants until she spoke, he blushed lightly but shook his head as he had to continue reading.

"It's a battle between Digimon" Rika said in that cold voice again.

"Your face looks familiar" Takato said still a little shocked.

"Renamon wants to fight" Rika said with no emotion in her voice.

"That's enough" the director said looking at the two, he noticed the glance Takato gave Rika before turning away the same that Rika. "Rika Nonaka, you got the role as Ruki Makino, now I have to discuss some things with your mother"

"Wait here Rika" Rumiko said as she walked away with the director.

Takato remained silent and nervous and made a move to leave but Rika stopped him by saying "Are you trying to get the lead male part?"

Takato turned around to face her and said "I wanted to but someone else already got it, so I'm trying to get the one as the Digimon King"

There was a long silence between them before someone yelled Takato's name, so he turned to Rika and said "Well, congrats for getting the part, see ya around" and with that Takato walked away.

"Good luck and hope you get the part you want" Rika said and walked towards the same direction her mother had left.

Takato blushed and smiled, and continued to walk, it was his turn to try to be the legendary Tamer and Digimon King.

Takato arrived to the where he was being called just to be told that someone already got the part and that the director was so happy with the one that got the part that didn't want to see anyone else, they told him that the boy who got it was Ryo Akiyama.

Takato recognized the name, it was a kid that always wins the Digimon cards game's tournament. He sighed and walked away looking at the floor sadly.

********************

The director and Rumiko had made the contract and Rumiko had left just seconds ago, now the director was thinking in the boy who had helped the Nonaka kid in her audition, he would make a perfect leader and he liked how they looked together and the Asakura kid had left even if he was told to stay. He was thinking in what to do when someone knocked at his door.

"Come in" he said a little annoyed that he was bothered in his thinking time.

"Umm.. excuse me sir, I'm Yoh Asakura" a boy who just entered the room said. The director glared at him for his irresponsibility and the boy smiled sweat dropping.

"Sorry sir, but my parents got me to be in another show and well…the auditions were today and I had to go" Yoh said nervously.

"And?" the director said still not to happy about this, the kid parent's weren't with him to sing the contract, but the kid had already promised to do the part.

"Well, I got the part there and my parents singed the contract sooo.." Yoh said not daring to finish that phrase.

The director was about to scold him and give him a lecture about responsibility and such when he thought of that other kid, everything would be solved if he let this kid go, so he said "Alright, we'll find another boy who do the part"

Yoh nodded and left, now the director would have to look for that Takato boy.

********************

Freak: Well that was all for now.

RedYoshimon: I WANT MOREEEE!!!!!

Aerisakura: (ignores him) Hope you've liked it and we'll try to have the next chapter soon.

BlackYoshimon: Yeah right! You guys will take a lot of time in having it done.

Logan: We have to work in other fics that will be posted shortly and some others will be posted until the 24 of this month, can you guess why?

WhiteYoshimon: I know!! I know!!

Yoshimon: Quiet!!

MMX2: ummm….REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Accomplished Dreams And Meeti...

Digimon Tamers: Behind The Cameras.

By: Smashfriends

Freak: Here it is, the second chapter of this ficcie.

Aerisakura: Thanks for all you reviews.

MMX2: Hope you like this chapter.

Terriermon: Alright, let's do this quickly, the don't own Digimon and now let's read.

_When I was young, I simply believed_

_That if I waited, my dream would come true._

_Making a wish to the light flowing from the sky,_

_I smiled while weaving the present._

**_-"Shiawase wa tsumi no nioi"_**

Chapter 2: Accomplished Dreams And Meeting "Stars"

Takato was walking towards the exit of the set, sad and disappointed, he stopped to look around him, at what would been his dream come true, the world of Digimon.

_'I really wanted to be a Tamer, to be part of this show' Takato thought sadly looking at the ground and then walked away._

"Takato!"

Takato stopped as he heard someone call his name, he turned to look for the person who had called him and smiled as he saw the girl that he had meet just a few minutes ago.

"Hey Rika" Takato said happy to see what could be a new friend.

Rika walked to him, a bored expression on her face. Her mother hadn't come back from wherever she had gone and Rika couldn't find her and even if it had been just a few minutes, she got really bored and now was glad to see someone she could talk to.

"So, how did it go? Did you get the part?" Rika said as she catch up with him.

At that question, Takato hung his head and sulked saying a quick "No"

His actions made Rika smirk but she felt bad that he didn't get the part, he seemed nice enough to be her friend. She didn't know what to say now so they remained in silence, until she thought of something to say.

"You could try to get another part, even if is not one of the main characters" she said trying to cheer him up for an unknown reason.

"…I didn't think of that possibility" Takato said raising his head to look at her.

Rika would have sweat dropped or slapped her forehead at the denseness of this kid but decided not to, just because he has been the only boy who didn't tried to flirt with her, how much she hated that, and how much she hated the boys who thought that could "get" her with just snapping their fingers like that arrogant and stupid boy…oh, how much she hated him. (A/N: Don't tell us you don't know who is she thinking about).

"So.. who got the part you wanted" Rika said shaking those thought from her head.

But before Takato could answer, a brown haired boy with blue eyes walked to them… well to Rika, completely ignoring Takato by stepping between him and Rika.

"Hey Rika, how good is to see you again" the boy said smiling at Rika.

"It's Nonaka for you and I can't say it's good to see you Akiyama" Rika said annoyed, just who she less wanted to see and the boy she hated so much.

"Oh, Rika, you aren't happy to see you ol' friend Ryo" Ryo said with mocking hurt.

Takato, who until now was standing behind Ryo, walked to be in front of the two of them, and he could have laughed if Rika hadn't glared at him, at what Takato gulped.

"First of all, stop calling me by my name and second, you never were nor will be my friend!!" Rika said and Takato gulped even more as he saw Rika's fist tightening so much that her knuckles turned white.

Seeing that Ryo was about to spoke again and that without a doubt, he was going to say something that will make Rika even more angrier, Takato decided to take a big risk and took Rika's hand… or fist.

"Ummm.. Rika, could you take me with that guy who left with your mom?" Takato said not waiting for an answer and dragged Rika with him, leaving a speechless and blinking Ryo.

"Takato" Rika said slowly but anger evident in her voice after they were far enough from Ryo.

"Yeah, Rika" Takato said nervously.

"What do you think, you're doing?" she said the anger still evident.

"Ummm…want me to call you Nonaka instead of Rika?" Takato said and ceased his walk.

"………….No…..but…could you let go of my hand?" Rika said closing her eyes, trying to control her anger.

It was until now that Takato noticed that he was still holding her hand, blushing lightly he let go of her hand and said "Sorry"

"I really hate that guy!" Rika said not being able to control the anger.

"You know what they say 'from love to hate, there is only one step'" Takato said smiling but stopped as soon as he saw her death glare.

"Of course, there are cases were is just hate-hate, and of course this is one of those cases" Takato said quickly sweat dripping from his forehead.

Rika said nothing and turned to walk and look for her mother again but then stopped when she noticed that Takato wasn't following her.

"Are you coming or not?" Rika said, anger gone as Takato noticed.

"Right, sorry….then I still can call you Rika?" Takato said nervously.

"…..Yes" Rika answered quickly.

"Then we are friends?" Takato asked hopefully.

"…..Yes…I guess" Rika said not looking at Takato.

"Great!!" Takato said happily and he would have hugged her if it wasn't because he wanted to live enough to see another day.

Rika suppressed a tired sigh and just then a blue haired boy walked towards them.

"Hey, how are you?" the boy said.

Before Rika could say something Takato spoke "Hey, I'm Takato and she is…Rika, who are you?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Henry Wong" Henry said smiling at them but couldn't help but notice the annoyed look on Rika's face.

"Are you one of the actors who will participate in this show?" Henry asked hoping they did.

Seeing that Rika remained silent, Takato decided to answer for her.

"Rika got to be Ruki Makino-The Digimon Queen but I didn't get to be part of the show" Takato said and ended up sulking again.

"That's too bad, sorry" Henry said feeling sorry for Takato.

"And you?" Rika said looking at Henry.

"I got to be Jenrya Lee, the "brain" of the team" Henry said smiling happy to be able to participate but then felt bad as he saw the still sulking Takato.

"Is the Brainiac then?" Rika said now smirking.

Henry was about to say something but noticed Takato's shoulders moving and for a moment thought that he was now crying but soon realized the truth and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Are you laughing, Takato?" Henry said his eyes still narrowed.

"…………No…………" Takato lied between laughs.

Rika couldn't help but smirk even more at that but her smirk soon turned at a glare at what Henry said next.

"What a couple you make" Henry said shaking his head.

Takato stopped laughing but continued looking at the ground, feeling his cheeks warmer that usual. He saw Rika more angered and she was about to do something to Henry when a voice interrupted them.

"Hey boy, Takato was it?" the director said walking to them, Rika's mom wasn't with him and Rika wondered where her mom was.

"Yeah" Takato said nervously.

"I need to talk to you, come with me" the director said and walked towards his office.

Takato turned to his new friends blinking in confusion.

"Go with him Takato" Rika said beating Henry to do so.

Takato gulped and nodded walking after the man.

_At the director's office….___

"Sit" the director said looking through his office's window.

Takato did as he was told and sit down; he looked nervously at the man in front of him.

"The boy who was supposed to be the leader of the Tamers quit and the part is available now and since I already saw you auditing, I decided that you will be that character, if you accept" the director said not loosing anymore time.

Takato was stunned by this news but nodded quickly before the man could change his mind and soon Takato's parents were called by phone and asked to some and sing the contracts.

Takato went out of the office drooling, his dream did come true, he was part of the show and not a simple part, it was the best part he could get, he was going to be the leader of the Tamer Takato Matsuda. He was so absorbed in his daydreams that he didn't see the girl standing in front of him and bumped into her.

"Sorry for bumping into….you" Takato quickly said and then as he saw the girl in front of him, he felt his face turn warmer than ever, he was blushing and blinking, his heart beating faster.

"Hi, don't worry about it. I'm Jeri Katou, and you?" the girl said smiling warmly at Takato.

End Chapter 2

Freak: Well that was all.

Aerisakura: Thanks for reading and don't worry about the last part, this is a Rukato.

MMX2: Just that it will be some Jurato hints and….you know us.

Terriermon: It will be a long way for Rika and Takato to realize the truth that my Tamer already saw.

Freak: Now tell us what you think and review!

MMX2: One last thing, gave us your votes for this battle: Rika Vs. Anna (from Shaman King)

Smashfriends: And now the personal thanks to our reviewers:

**Mystic: Thanks for your comments and we'll try to post faster and keep reading.**

**AGITO: For the moment, this fic is the one that gets more reviews than any of our others fics, so we'll give more attention to this one, so next chapter will be out soon….hopefully and thanks for your comments.**

**DigiDestined of Courage: Thanks for your comments, we'll try to write longer chapters with more interesting events. Rukato Forever!!! and say hi to the black-Digi-bunny for us, he is a cool mon too. You two keep reading.**

**Dark Child: Thanks for the comments, and you too DemiDevimon & Drakomon, and even if there was some Jurato hints, this will be a Rukato, it's just that we like to complicate things an so. Keep reading.**

**SerpentTreize: Greeting to you and Lucemon, he is a very funny Digimon hehehe!! Thanks for the comment and keep reading. Rukato Forever!!! And you Lucemon keep being funny hehehehe!!!**

**The Future Queen: RedYoshimon send his Hi's to you, right now our mons are doing what we would like to be doing right now….either sleeping or playing video games hehehehe!!! And Hi to you to Mewmon, we haven't forgotten of your candies and even if it wasn't this fic here we sent you some candies (the smashfriends throw a bag full of candies to Mewmon) it's funny when your tamer is sugar high you are a calm Digimon hehehehehe!! And you are right FQ, Rukato Rules!!!**

Aerisakura: Wait for the next chapter and soon we'll be posting "When The Stuffed-Animal Cry….Of Laugher Chapter 3"

A little preview:

Eriol keeps playing around with Takato's mind with the help of the Sakura Cards while Rika is still dragged around at the mall by the crazy camera girl and Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3: The Game Of Pretending

Digimon Tamers: Behind The Cameras.

By: Smashfriends

Logan: We got the required 5 reviews so we continue with the fic.

WhiteYoshimon: From now on, when we get the 5 reviews, is when we are going to post the next chapters……unless it takes us a more time than expected writing the next chapter.

Freak: And in this chapter the complications start!!

RedYoshimon: But there will be a lot of Rukato too in this chapter!!

Aerisakura: Thanks for your reviews.

BlackYoshimon: Yeah what my Tamer says, and what Freak said, more reviews mean chapters coming faster.

MMX2: Hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

Yoshimon: We enjoyed writing it.

Terriermon: And you already know the disclaimer so….just enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3: The Game Of Pretending

"Hi, don't worry about it. I'm Jeri Katou, and you?" the girl said smiling warmly at Takato.

"Ummm….hi….I'm Takato Matsuki, it really nice to meet you Katou" Takato said still to nervous by this meeting.

"It's nice to meet you too and please call me Jeri, can I call you Takato?" Jeri said smiling again (A/N: *roll eyes* Hehehe!! sorry but we couldn't help it).

"S-Sure" Takato said and gulped in nervousness.

"Hey Takato!" came the voices of Rika and Henry, who for some reason was chuckling but quickly stopped as he received a death glare from Rika.

Takato turned to his newest friends and smiled waving his hand.

"So…. Takato, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Henry said smiling at Jeri, his cheek turning pink at what Rika raised an eyebrow and smirked.

_'Now he won't be able to tease me like a moment ago' Rika though in relief, then she smirked again as she saw Takato blushing lightly too as he looked at __Jeri 'This is going to be more interesting than I thought'_

"Ummm…Henry, Rika she is Jeri Katou, Jeri this are my friends Henry Wong and Rika Nonaka" Takato said now calmer but still blushing lightly.

"It's good to meet you guys, please call me Jeri" Jeri said shaking hand with Henry then with an unwilling Rika.

"You can call me Henry" Henry said smiling yet again.

"Are you going to be one of the characters of the show?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, I'll be Juri Katou a class mate of the leader of the tamer" Jeri said smiling.

"So…Takato, what did want the director with you?" Rika said already tired of the scene.

"Uh? Oh, he wanted to offer me the part of the leader of the tamers" Takato said now turning to look at Rika.

"I thought that, that part was already taken" Rika said noticing that Henry and Jeri seemed to be lost in their own little world.

"Umm…yea it was but the boy who was supposed to play it cancelled it or something like that" Takato said scratching the back of his head, he couldn't quite remember, he only remembered the offer and his acceptance.

"That's good to hear, you got the part you wanted after all" Rika said remembering that Takato had wanted that part since the beginning.

**************

Rumiko had done an audition for a part and be in the show, and luckily she had got it, she would be Rika's mother in the show-Rumiko Makino, she was impatient to tell Rika this news, but maybe she should keep it as a secret and then surprise her when they shot the first scene between them.

Rumiko smiled at her new plan and just when she was about to go and look for her daughter, a brown haired boy with blue eyes walked towards her and talk to her, she had seen this boy before but didn't remember were. He wanted to talk to her, about what was a mystery for her.

**************

"Why don't we take a walk around the set?" Takato said wanting to see the setting.

"….I guess" Rika said and the two of them walked away.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Takato said to Henry and Jeri, but both of them shook their heads and continued to talk, about what, Takato didn't got to hear as he noticed Rika already walking away so he had to run to catch up with her.

After a while of walking around the setting, seeing what would be the houses or the Hypnos while talking about their favorite characters of the previews Digimon shows they stopped to rest a little.

"So your favorite character was Matt?" Takato asked looking at what would be his house in the show.

"For the 10th time yes, he was my favorite character, not everyone is going to prefer Tai over Matt" Rika said a little annoyed already.

"But you support the Taiora?" Takato asked turning to look at Rika.

"How many times are you going to ask, I already told you I support Taiora and Mimato and before you ask about anything else I also support Takari and Daivis/Yolei" Rika said more annoyed.

"Really, I support Kekari" Takato said again turning to look at the setting of the bakery.

"Well that's a surprise, I would have bet that you supported Daikari" Rika said looking at Takato with the corner of her eyes.

"Well my favorite character were Ken and Daivis…you could say I support both couples but Kekari is my favorite" Takato said now another question wandering his mind.

"What couples do you think that will form in our show?" Takato said turning to look at Rika again.

"I don't know but anyone that put Ryo and me as a couple will end with a bloody nose" Rika said raising her fist.

"Ummmm….what about you and….Henry-Jenrya?" Takato said not really daring to ask about him and her as a couple.

"The brainiac and me??" Rika said and then sighed and said "Well at least it wouldn't be Akiyama but still I don't like it"

"And…what about Jeri and me? You think people would support that couple?" Takato said hopefully.

"…Don't know, people may support that couple but other may support Jenrya/Juri" Rika said not meeting his gaze.

"Ummm…..and…what about…you and me?" Takato said preparing himself for being yelled or something.

"Hey, look over there" Rika said pointing at a couple walking not to far from where they were standing.

Takato followed Rika's gaze and gasped, it was his favorite character-Tai walking with Sora.

"Didn't you know that in the real life they are a couple?" Rika said now looking at Takato.

"No, I thought Sora was dating Matt in the real life" Takato said a little stunned.

"She was, but they were just pretending to be a couple to have more audience, sometimes actors and actress do that Takato" Rika said sighing, she knew it to well, her mother had done that a couple of times.

"So…" Takato said trying to go back to the preview conversation.

"Hey, you are going to be the new goggle-headed leader, so from now on I will call you goggle-head" Rika said smirking.

"But I'm not even wearing goggles right now" Takato complained and decided to drop the subject about the couples since Rika had changed the subject 2 times already.

"I don't care" Rika said smirking even more.

Takato just sighed and hung his head.

"Rika!" both Takato and Rika turned to look at Rumiko who was calling for Rika, she was being followed by Ryo Akiyama and Rika glared at him.

_'What is he doing with my mother?' Rika thought angrily._

"Rika dear, I want to talk to you, this boy here got a great idea that I want to tell you about" Rumiko said signaling at Ryo who smirked in return.

"And could that be, coming from Akiyama I really doubt it could be good at all" Rika said, turning more angered making Takato gulp.

"Well, you two could pretend to be a couple, we're thinking in telling the director so he can make it public and gain more popularity for the two of you and the show" Rumiko said smiling at her daughter.

Rika was getting angrier and angrier as the seconds passed and even more as she saw Ryo's smirking face, then she dragged Takato with her and said to her mother "I will come back in a minute"

After walking far enough so her mother couldn't hear what Rika had to say, Rika sighed and gathered courage to say what she wanted to say.

"Takato, could you help me with something?" Rika said taking deep breath trying to calm her anger and looking at the floor.

"Ummm….what is it Rika?" Takato said nervously but curious.

"Could you…could you pretend to be….my boyfriend so I don't have to be Akiyama's girlfriend?"

End Chapter 3.

Freak: Whhhhhhhoooooooooooooossssssssssssssshhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! What answer do you think Takato is going to give?

RedYoshimon: He could say yes and help Rika but…

MMX2: Then he would be losing a chance to be with the girl he seems to likes-Jeri.

Yoshimon: That's a big Digi-dilemma.

Aerisakura: You will have to wait to the next chapter to know, knowing us you might already know the answer…

BlackYoshimon: But then again, remember that my Tamer and her friends like to complicate things soooo….

Terriermon: To know the answer, you'll have to review, and then wait till the next chapter, see ya!!

Logan: And now, we'll give you the personal thanks to those who reviewed:

**The Future Queen: Yep, we like to complicate things and like that sometimes it gets to be funnier for us to write and it gets more interesting to read, now we'll have to wait and see what's Takato answer. thanks for reviewing and RUKATO RULES!!!! Say hi to Mewmon from us. Who knows if the Jurato hints will continue.**

**tanegashima: Thanks for reading and reviewing, keep reading and thanks for the comments.**

**SerpentTreize: Thanks for reviewing, you know us, we like to complicate things and try to made them more funnier, crazier and more interesting and yes Lucemon, we like you, sometimes you remind us of a certain Digi-bunny.**

**Dark Child: Yes, you 3-D's are the review number 10, is not much but: Congrats!! Thanks for reviewing and keep reading.**

AGITO: Thanks for reading and reviewing, thanks for your comments too and good you like it, keep reading.

WhiteYoshimon: And we want to make a sneak preview pf a fic we're working at, but since is a little crazier than any other fic we had wrote, it will be only at our page, unless you ask us to post it here, well enjoy!!

http://geocities.com/the_smashfriends/Rambles.html

**_Sneak Preview: Cursed Tunnel Of Lost Love Chapter 1_**

Narrator: The Smashfriends were at their hideout discussing some new issues to "torture" their favorite characters and couples of some of their favorite anime shows.

Freak: Yeah, we should take them to that tunnel, it will be fun.

Aerisakura: You do realize that, that tunnel is supposed to brake the couples, right?

Freak: Yes, but is like a test to see how close they are and how strong their love is for each other.

Aerisakura: As more they love each other, more they will be attacked by the ghost there.

MMX2: It will be FUNNY!!

**********************

Freak: Hey kids!!

Narrator: The foursome turned to look at Freak and couldn't help but frown at the sight of him.

Freak: Oh come on, I came from a far place looking for you and invite you to….A picnic with the rest of my friends.

Syaoran: So what, we don't want to go!!

Sakura: Sounds interesting, I think I would go.

Syaoran: Alright I will go.

Tomoyo: If Sakura and Syaoran are going, then I will go too!!

Narrator: Three of them accepted but Eriol felt something weird about Freak invitation, but then again, everything about Freak is weird.

Eriol: Fine, I guess I will go too.

**********************

MMX2: We're fine, but we came to invite you, Anna, Hao and Tamao to a…excursion of haunted cave, would you like to go?

Yoh: ^-^ Of course I will go, that sounds like fun and I know that involving haunted places Anna will agree to.

Yoshimon: And…Hao and Tamao?

Yoh: I'm not sure about them, but they are inside, do let's go and ask them.

Narrator: They went inside the house looking for Anna who was about to yell Yoh about being late when she saw MMX2 and Yoshimon standing next to Yoh.

Anna: *glares* What are YOU doing here?

**********************

Aerisakura: *frees from Guilmon's grip* We only require for the strongest tamers and there's someone that wants to see Jeri, so….

Ryo: Then what about me?

Rika: They said they want the strangest tamers and you're not one of them….neither is goggles nor brainiac and lets not mention the sock-puppet girl.

Ryo: But I'm the strongest!!!

Aerisakura: Akiyama, we don't require of you, you're useless to us so…

BlackYoshimon: SHUT UP before I have to cause you some damage!!

Rika: I like how this Digimon talks, I will go.

**********************

Terriemon: And they are already working in chapter 2, I only can say that they are not lying when they say that this is their crazier fic!! See ya!! and don't forget to Momentai and keep reading and reviewing!!


	4. Chapter 4: The Acting Starts

Digimon Tamers: Behind The Cameras.

By: Smashfriends

Freak: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter.

Aerisakura: Thanks for all your reviews.

MMX2: And to not lose more time, let's go on with the fic.

Logan: You know it, we don't own Digimon.

Chapter 4: The Acting Starts.

"Could you…could you pretend to be….my boyfriend so I don't have to be Akiyama's girlfriend?" Rika said, it was difficult for her to ask for help and much more for this kind of help.

Takato didn't know what to say so he just stared unbelievingly at what he just hear Rika said, but tried to think of an answer.

_Takato's P.O.V._

"Ummm…sorry but is just that I like someone and…." Rika didn't let me finish as she brushed past me and walked back to her mom.

I turner to look at her and I hung my head in defeat, I don't like to have my friends mad at me.

_Normal P.O.V.___

"Takato!! Takato!!" Rika yelled at waved her hand in front of Takato's face.

"Uh..wha?" Takato said waking up from his daydream, seeing where he was and what was going on, he gulped, he didn't know what to answer to Rika, he wanted to help her but, to help her it would mean ruin his chance with Jeri, if he had one, but to not help Rika will mean to lose her friendship, so what was he supposed to do? Lose his chance to love or lose a friend?

"Look Takato, I know you like Jeri, but we could explain to her.." Rika started but Takato quickly interrupted her.

"I..I don't l-like her!!" Takato said turning red.

"Yeah right, your red cheeks supports you" Rika said sarcastically and smirking as he turned even more red.

"Ummm..ummmm…I…" Takato mumbled incoherent words trying to answer to those accusations, that were truth but he didn't want to be public.

"Look, I understand if you can't help me. Thanks anyways. I will have to think of a way to get ride of that Akiyama" Rika said now thinking on a no violent way to get ride of Ryo.

'Wow! She didn't reacted as I thought she would' Takato thought but then he felt bad, he liked to do anything it was possible to help a friend so he decided that his friendship with Rika was more important.

"Ummm….Rika? I..I will help you as you asked me" Takato said nervously.

"Uh? What did you said Takato?" Rika said thinking she heard wrong.

"We are friends, right? Then, I will help you, besides, I don't think that there could be a non-violent way of make Akiyama understand that you dislike him" Takato said now more confident and smiling.

"Well, thanks Takato" Rika said returning the smile.

"Rika sweetie, do you have an answer to my proposal?" Rumiko yelled to her daughter while Ryo smirked more.

"Then, let's start the acting" Rika whispered to Takato. Takato just nodded.

"Yes mom, and is no" Rika simply said making her mother frown and the stupid smirk on Ryo's face disappeared.

"But sweetie, this will be very helpful to.." Rumiko tried to say but now noticed that now Takato had Rika's hand on his.

"Rika, what is this?" Rumiko said looking at their holding hands.

"Well mom, this is Takato, he has the leading roll on the show, he will be the leader of the tamers" Rika said smirking at the now frowning face of Ryo.

"Oh really! Oh then it's better if you two are together besides I think you do a better and cuter couple!!" Rumiko said squealing, her comments made Takato blush lightly and made Ryo frown even more, at what Rika smirked.

"Well, I leave you then, I will go to ask when the shooting starts" Rumiko said and walked away leaving the "couple" and Ryo alone.

"So you two are a couple, yeah right. Why would you go out with..this" Ryo said looking at Takato with anger and kind of disgust.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave Rika alone" Takato said not liking the way Ryo was treating him.

"So hey Takato!!" Henry said walking towards them, Jeri was next to him.

Takato and Rika turned to meet them, they didn't realize that they were still holding hands.

"Hey, we leave you a few minutes alone and you already are holding hand, I wander what you did when weren't looking" Henry said laughing.(Terriermon: Who would know, Henry is like me in real life!!)

"Wha?..I…ummm…hehhehe" Takato said turning redder than ever making Henry laugh even more while Jeri only giggled and Rika rolled her eyes as if noting was happening but her cheeks turned lightly pink. Ryo only glared at Takato and to everyone else as all of them were ignoring him.

Rika cursed to herself, with Ryo standing behind them, they couldn't tell Henry and Jeri that all this wasn't real, she turned to look at Takato who was looking at something interesting on his shoes while his face was still flushed.

"You look cute together" Jeri said smiling, Takato didn't look up but Rika now felt bad for him and she cursed Ryo for being such a pain, but not everything was lost, she would have a talk with Jeri later.

"Hey, we came to tell you that the shooting will start in 3 days. I think they will shoot the 2 or 3 first episodes" Henry said smiling.

Takato had calmed himself, his face was no longer red and just until now he realized that Jeri thought that he and Rika were a couple.

"They said that we can go home for now but to come early the next Monday" Jeri said smiling at what Henry and Takato blushed a little, Takato tried his best to control his cheeks to get redder that could be noticed by everyone, to his luck Rika noticed and she smirked at that.

"You know, you can let each other hands now, is not as if the world will end if you do" Henry said laughing.

Takato blushed yet again while Rika released his hand and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Henry, making his stop teasing and laughing.

"Well then, we should leave now. Jeri, would you let me walk you home?" Henry said smiling for two reasons, he will get the chance to be alone with Jeri and he won't have to deal with a glaring Rika anymore.

"No thank you, my father is around here, he will take me home but thanks anyways" Jeri said waving her hand and walking away. "See you guys later"

Henry watched her go while Takato returned to his shoes staring.

"Rika would you…" "NO!" Ryo wanted to ask Rika to let him take her home but she cut him off.

"Rika sweetie, let go home, we can give a ride to your friends" Rumiko yelled and left the studio.

"Do you want a ride Takato, brainiac?" Rika said looking at the pair and ignoring the willing to go Ryo.

"Sorry I don't want to be a third wheel. I will walk home" Henry said laughing and left before Rika could try to do something nasty to him.

"I will go!" Ryo said but again was ignored.

"And you Takato?" Rika said turning to look at Takato. Seeing his face she could guess what he was thinking but with Ryo here she couldn't tell him her plans, so she didn't waited for an answer and dragged Takato with her towards her mom's car leaving a fuming Ryo behind.

End Chapter 4.

Freak: That was all for today, thanks for reading and keep reviewing.

MMX2: You know it!! 5 reviews to continue writing this.

Aerisakura: Now we leave to work in others fics.

Logan: We have two new fics waiting to be posted so wait for them!!

Terriermon: I like the way my tamer acted here, keep reading and reviewing to know what are Ryo's "evil" plans to separate the couple and how will Rika explain to Jeri what really is going on between her and Takato and will Jeri believe her when Henry keep saying those comments that make Takato turn blood red, and what is this that Rika is feeling when Takato takes the acting as a boyfriend to seriously.

SF/N: Before we forget, here comes the personal thanks to our reviewers:

**Shadowstalker: Thanks a lot for your comments, hope you have liked Takato's answer but the complications are getting better. Keep reading.**

**AGITO: XDDD keep reading and reviewing and we'll try to post faster.**

**The Future Queen: Yep, some of us support that couple though not everyone XDD, hope you keep reading and that you like the fic as it progress, our greetings to Mewmon.**

**SerpentTreize: ??? did we write that wrong, cuz we revised and we don't see that say that, anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, say hi to Lucemon.**

**Chryswolf: XDD sorry for taking so long in posting this chapter, hope you have like it and that you keep reading, see ya!! Oh and we'll try to update faster.**

**Random Fan: XDD hope you have liked Takato's response, keep reading cuz is about to get more interesting XDD.**


End file.
